1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intake device for an internal combustion engine. More particularly, the present invention relates to an intake device configured to introduce outside air into an engine with two flow passages, i.e., a left flow passage and a right flow passage.
2. Background Information
Some internal combustion engines are provided with an air induction system having an intake air collector arranged upstream of an intake manifold that is arranged to distribute the intake air to a plurality of cylinders of the engine. Examples of this type of air induction system are disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 1-280631 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 63-198422. The purpose of the collector is to increase the efficiency with which the intake air fills the cylinders and, thereby, increase the engine output.